Making This Adventure My Own
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: My name is Creel Carlburn and I'm one of a kind; at least that's what my century old friends tell me. Did I mention that my best and only friends are dragons? My aunt, unaware of my relationship with the local dragon, sends me to my friends cave so a knight can save and marry me. I ditch the knight and make my way to King's Seat for my own adventure. I think this'll be a crazy trip
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! I was surprised that such a great book series such as Dragon Slippers only had three or four fanfics! Though I can't really blame you all, the books are great the way they are. There will be minor adjustments here and there, but maybe nothing too major.**

**Enjoy my first Dragon Slippers Fanfic!**

Creel's POV

I trudge down the dirt road absentmindedly, letting the light drizzle of rain fall upon my straight dirty blond hair. I sigh and look up at the dull sky. Today's weather is perfect for the occasion. My parents just died, leaving me and my little brother with our silly aunt and uncle. My parents were very sick from some rare disease and finally died after three years of suffering. Today is the day of their funeral.

I clutch the bag on my shoulder as tightly as I can at the thought of my parents. In the bag lies my mother's embroidering and sewing material. Though I'm only twelve, I've matched my mother's skill in the dressmaking business and I plan on keeping my mother and my favorite pastime very much alive. I even sewed the black dress I have on now with intricate embroidery on it.

I let the tears I've been holding in go after holding them in for the past week. I loved my parents dearly, and the thought of not being able to see them again is killing me slowly. Why did they have to go, why?

Soon I am violently sobbing and blindly walking. After about ten minutes of sobbing, I wipe the tears out of my eyes and observe my surroundings. I am in front of a cave entrance. I look around a bit and recognize the place; this is the supposed dragon's cave. I'm not saying that I don't believe in dragons, I do, it's just that there's nothing in this plain town that anything would want.

"Maybe the dragon is really here and it'll eat me." I say with a bitter laugh while looking at the raining sky. "Hopefully he doesn't swallow me whole so I don't suffer for long, relinquishing me from my bitter life."

"I prefer not to eat humans, I've gone a few hundred years without one and I'd like to keep it that way. Besides, humans are too boney from my likings." I hear a deep, rumbling voice say from in front of me. "Why are you here, human?"

My attention darts to the cave to see a dragon with brown scales that looked slightly old. Upon its head is a rack of shiny gold horns. Its gold eyes were lazily trained on me. This mighty beast, no matter how lazy it seemed, made me freeze in place.

"I know you can talk, respond." It says with a slight sigh.

"I-I have no purpose in being here." I say quietly. "I was walking around absentmindedly. I am sorry to disturb you, mighty dragon."

"That's a first, I don't think I've been called mighty dragon unless someone was trying to kill me." It says with a rumbling chuckle. "I am Theoradus, who are you, human?"

"I-I am the former daughter of a farmer, my name is Creelisel Carlbrun." I stutter.

"Hm, I cannot detect any bad intentions from you, so you may come into my cave. Your kind is very weak to the cold and rain; you usually get sick from this type of weather." He says while gesturing me in with one of him large claws.

Strangely enough, I accept his invitation because of a strange sensation that he's friendlier than he looks. I thank him and walk into the cave.

"Why did you say you are the former daughter of a farmer?" Theoradus asks.

"M-m-my parents died." I say while reaching the inner part of the cave. "Their funeral was today in fact."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He says while sitting down exactly how a dog does, making him seem bigger.

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault." I say while taking a seat on a large rock.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so until he asks about what is in my small bag.

"It's my mother's embroidery and sewing supplies." I say with a fond smile at the memories my mother and I have had.

"Do you embroider too?" He asks. "I think I know a fellow dragon that has a hoard of embroidered objects."

"Yes I do, I'm my mother's equal in a sewing sense." I reply while showing him a cloth that my mother and I embroidered together. "I thought dragons collected riches and gold."

"Most of us don't." He replied while looking at the cloth. "If we collected all of the riches in the world, there would not be any riches in the world today. It would take only a month or so to gather all of it if all of the dragons in the world collected riches."

"Oh," I say, feeling extremely stupid.

"You have a talent Creelisel, but I am no expert." He says with a smile (or what I think is a smile, not a dragon expert here).

"Thank you, Theoradus." I say with a smile. "You may call me Creel if you please."

"Then I shall call you Creel."

I have a good feeling about this dragon. Maybe dragons aren't as bad as everyone says.

Five years later

"Creel are you sure you want to go this high?" Theoradus asks me as he flaps his wings going higher in the sky.

"Yeah, don't be such a worrier." I say with a laugh as I stand up on his back.

"Creel, what are you doing?" He asks me with obvious worry in his voice.

"Nothing, just close your eyes and trust me." I say with a giggle as I jump off of his back.

As I free fall in my riding trousers I turn midair to look at Theoradus as I freefall. His eyes snap open as he sees me falling. He flaps his wings hard to catch me. I flip myself so I am in a standing position in the air. He calls my name as I fall in a bunch of clouds. As soon as I am in the thick clouds, I land on a blue and gray dragon that I had waiting for me.

"Hi Amacarin," I say while sitting on his back, admiring the pinkness of the evening sky above the clouds.

"Hello Creel, you still enjoy playing jokes on Theoradus don't you?" He says in a dragon version of a whisper.

"Yep, I have for quite a while." I say with a free laugh.

"You are one unique human." Amacarin says with a hearty laugh.

"Let's reveal ourselves before he has a panic attack." I tell him.

"Very well," He says while flying up to Theoradus who was flying in circles, obviously worried.

"Oh Theoradus," Amacarin says, promptly getting the older dragon's attention, "look what I found."

Theoradus says while flying above us to make sure I was ok.

"Don't be such a snap dragon." I say with a snort at the irony of the situation.

"Very funny," He says sarcastically. "Fly her down to my cave, Amacarin."

Amacarin nods his head and begins the decent to the ground. I request him to go faster and he happily complies. We are soon on the ground with the night's darkness to cover us. Amacarin walks into Theoradus's cave. I jump off of his back with an expert form.

"I think you are the only human who is so close to dragons." Amacarin says while curling up like a cat. "How many dragons do you know?"

"I've met two in person and one more through your communication pool, Amacarin." I say while laying my head against his neck. "I think his name was Feniul, a dark green dragon."

"That's remarkable." Theoradus says while joining us in his cave. "I don't think any humans can say that now."

"No human I've ever met can say they've flown on two old dragons as I have." I say with a chuckle as Amacarin flicks me with his tongue and Theoradus gives me a sharp look.

"Don't tempt me to eat you, little hatchling." Amacarin say in his rumbling voice. "I am only four hundred years old."

"You're too much of a softie to eat me; I know I'm your favorite human to date." I say while patting his head. "Humans are much more fragile than dragons, to make it to one fourth of your age is remarkable to us. Any older than that, we can move around too much or we may die."

"You are more of a dragon than a human if anything." Theoradus says with a snort. "You even have a mini hoard of embroideries that you've made."

"Oh that reminds me!" I say as I run over to my things a ways away from where the two dragons are. I grab my things and run back to them. I pull two large bundles of embroidered fabrics out and spread out the bungles for the dragons to see.

"That looks like us embroidered on the fabric." Theoradus says with a ground shaking laugh.

"That's because it is." I say with pride as I hook one of the fabrics around his neck.

He allows me to fasten it around his neck, but Amacarin refuses to put his gift on. I finally wear him down and he allows me to put it on his neck.

"I hope you like them, Amacarin the old." I say with a smile. "I hope it's not itchy or anything Theoradus."

"They're lovely." Theoradus says while nuzzling me softly with his snout.

"I am not old!" Amacarin bellows. "How old are you anyway, hatchling?"

"I'm seventeen." I say. "You're approximately twenty-three point five times my age, to me that is old."

Amacarin rolls his eyes at me and I laugh at him.

"I hate having taught her so much." He mumbles.

Surprisingly, I never smile or laugh at or with any humans besides my brother. I like dragons a lot more for some reason. As Theoradus said, I am more like a dragon than a human, so that may be why I am so compelled to spend time with dragons. I guess it's not that surprising seeing how dragons have done so much for me. When my parents died Theoradus allowed me to spend time with him, slowly developing a friendship. I slowly began getting to know him and Amacarin as the years passed.

As soon as I gained Amacarin's approval, he began spending time with us and he even taught me advanced mathematics, geography, and a few languages using the books he hoards. In return, I make leather book covers and embroider their names and designs into them to help protect his favorites from his hoard. Theoradus even taught me how to use a sword a bit and a few self defense moves. Just because he's a dragon doesn't mean he can't know how to fight like a human, though it isn't that surprising seeing that knights come around ever so often and challenge him to duels. He should know they're techniques and how to describe and direct them after six hundred and seventy years of living.

"I have to go home, my family should be about to eat dinner soon, so I should sneak in about now. Goodbye, Theoradus, Amacarin." I say while slipping on a long skirt over my trousers.

"I'll drop you off then; I need to go to my cave to make sure my hoard is safe." Amacarin says while standing up and stretching himself out.

"Goodnight you two, Amacarin don't eat her or anyone else's cow or her sheep. They don't need to have a heart attack or be thrashed to death." Theoradus says as Amacarin begins walking towards the opening of the cave.

I give Theoradus's snout a light hug and run to catch up to Amacarin. I run up the blue-gray dragon's back and a few seconds Amacarin shoots up in the air. In a matter of a minute or two we are hovering above my farm. It's a very pathetic sight; it's not lush or fairing well. Then again, neither are any of the other farms in Carlieff, but ours is the most pitiful.

"Do want me to drop you in the hay by the barn or do you want me to land?" Amacarin asks.

"Drop me down of course." I say as if he asked the silliest question on earth.

As usual, he drops about fifty feet above the ground, despite me falling from higher to the hay. He lets me use his tail as a ramp down to the hay, making the slide down forty feet. I wave goodbye to him as soon as I hit the hay and quickly brush off all of the hay off of me.

I sneak into the house through my room window and pick up my embroidery supplies and begin sewing patterns into the cloth in the light of a candle I quickly lit. About two minutes after I began embroidering, my bother Hagen told me to come to dinner.

"Thank you for the dinner." I say while I sit down at the dinner table. I am served a plain dinner of a potato and butter, but I don't complain. If we killed our animals for meet we'd give into server poverty.

"We have something to tell you two." My aunt says as we finish our dinner. "As you both know, our farm is fairing quiet poorly and we don't have that much money. I have a way that we can come into money, if Creelisel agrees to help."

"Of course I'll help." I reply immediately.

"You need to go the dragon's cave in two days and make him take you in as his princess. I will tell the nobles of the town and one of their sons will slay the dragon and marry you." She says. "I know it will be scary, but please do it."

"Ok." I reply leisurely, making my aunt and uncle cheer while my brother gave me a worried look.

This is the chance I've been looking for! I love my family, but I wanted to go to a big city and open up my own dress shop, just like my mother always dreamed of doing with me.

I can just tell Theoradus about this and we'll just lie by saying that Theoradus is dead and I ran away before he got there! This is perfect!

Two days later

"Creel," Theoradus calls to me, "come to my hoarding room."

I easily navigate to the room my friend summons me to and arrive there in a minute or two.

"Yes?" I say.

"Take these," He says while handing me two pairs of blue slippers, "Do you remember these slippers?"

"Yes," I say while taking the slippers from the shoe hoarding dragon, "you had me make a copy of the original slippers, the one on the left, for some reason. It took a lot of effort to copy the exact stitching."

"I made you copy them because I was to give these to you." He replies with a smile. "Never show the original to anyone, it has very powerful control over dragons. If they fall into the wrong hands, it will be very troublesome to all dragons and humans. Can you empty bag for a moment, please?"

I do as I am told and neatly place my food supply, fabrics, my few clothes and several canisters of water in a neat pile. Theoradus hands me a bag much prettier than my own with one claw.

"This bag as a special compartment that you can only open if you know how to open it," He explains, "you have to place a bit of pressure at the corners of the bag quickly and pull it up gently to reveal its hidden compartment. That's where you will hold the shoes. The bottom of the bag is cushioned at the bottom, so no harm will come to the shoes. If you come across any place where you suspect that trouble may arise, put on the shoes so any dragon near will hear your call if you call for help. Do be careful, the shoes have the potential to control all dragons, so be careful and only a few of us have the will power or the devices to resist its call. If there is any itching at your feet that means that a dragon is trying to communicate with you in a telepathic message. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"Yes." I say with a smile that he wants to keep me safe. "I will make sure to make some extra securities to the outside of the bag so no one can snatch it from me and run; maybe I'll even make a type of intricate tie that takes prior knowledge so no one can reach in it. I have the excuse of being poor and very protective of what little I have, which is true."

"That's the Creel I've come to love." Theoradus says while nuzzling me with his snout.

"I love you too, my dear friend." I say while hugging his snout as tears stream down my face.

"Do you know where you are going yet?" He asks. "I can feel the knight nearing; you may need to be going soon."

"I think I'll go to King's Seat, it's a very prosperous city." I say while breaking the hug (or as close as I can get from a hug) to put my things away. "Plus that's where my mother dreamed of living."

"I'll tell the dragons in that area not to eat you." He jokes.

"I'll appreciate that." I say with a chuckle as we begin walking over to the entrance of the cave.

"Goodbye, Creel." He says with a smile.

"Goodbye Theoradus, remember to tell Amacarin where I've went." I say with a teary smile. "Don't get too used to having me gone, I'll come back to visit once I am on my feet."

"I'll be expecting you then." He says with his pearly jagged smile.

"Farewell my friend." I say while giving him a peck on his snout.

I begin walking out of the cave and down the dirt road. I walk for twenty minutes in the sturdy shoes I arrived at the cave with (I don't want to wear out the ones Theoradus gave me too soon, I'd like to use them in the city) until I see the knight riding in his armor.

"You shouldn't be out here, beautiful maiden; a ferocious dragon is lurking in these areas." The noble born man tells me. "He has already stolen one maiden recently."

"I know." I reply. "I am the maiden he kidnapped. He was a very old dragon and he died from old age and exhaustion."

"Will you come back to town with me then?" He asks. "Your aunt said I can marry you if I brought you back safely."

"My deepest apologies," I say with a curtsy. "I am afraid I have no intentions of returning to Carlieff, I am heading to another town in pursuit of making my own business. Please tell my family I am well and I am heading towards King's Seat."

"I wish you the best in your pursuit." He says. "I will tell your family the news. If you want to accept my offer of marriage it will stand for a when or if you return, fair maiden."

"Thank you," I reply, "I will be off then."

With that I begin my first adventure without dragons or people. This adventure is my own and I feel like something great is going to some of it.

I hoped you liked the first chapter of my fanfic! Please review and follow this fanfic!

Till the next chapter,

K-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Creel's POV

I trudge down the dirt road, nearing the dark forest. Seeing that the sun is setting and is half way down, I feel a little cautious, so I switch out from my sturdy, slightly worn shoes into the slippers Theoradus gave me which I like to call the Dragon Slippers.

I continue down the path and walk into the forest. The trees slowly begin to thin out and I see wood stumps more and more frequently. I see a figure step out of a thicket of woods.

"Hello gentle maiden." The figure, or man, says while joining me on my path. "It is getting dark, why don't you join my companions and me around a fire; you must be catching a chill."

"No thank you, I am perfectly fine, but thank you for the offer." I say as evenly as I can. I find it funny that the man called me 'gentle maiden' when the last thing I am is gentle.

"Please, I insist." The man says while gripping my forearm.

"I'm sorry, but I have a schedule to keep." I say while casually upping my pace.

"Just come with us," He says while yanking me to a halt.

I tighten the strap of my bag and sigh out of my mouth. With one sharp elbow to the man's stomach, a hard skin-robbing clawing to his face, a kick to make sure his linage doesn't continue, and a yank of my arm, I am free from his grip. I immediately make good use of my long legs and take off in a sprint. I get a decent amount away from the group of men until one of them tackles me to the floor.

"Help," I scream at the top of my name, "someone, anyone help me!"

"No one can help you," The man I mauled says with a dark chuckle, "though I can help you out of those uncomfortable clothes."

Wait-he doesn't mean he'll….. Oh crap. I begin yelling even louder and trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Get off me you little son of a bi-" I was cut off by the familiar sound of a dragon landing on the ground.

I turn my attention towards the sound to see the largest dragon on count that I've ever seen. He is a rich, mellow gold horns cresting his head gleamed sapphire-blue in the sunset's lighting.

"Back away from the girl," The dragon's rumbling voice bellows to the men surrounding me.

The obediently do so and I get up then brush myself off. I walk over to the dragon without any fear.

"Thank you for saving me. I am Creelisel Carlbrun of Carlieff." I say with curtsy. "May I know the name of the noble dragon that has saved me?"

"I am Shardas the gold." He replies. "Would you like me to fly you to my cave so you may rest or would you like to continue your journey?"

"If I spend the night at your cave I would be very thankful." I say. He lies on the floor and I expertly get on his back. "Whenever you're ready you can take off."

With those words he gently lifts us into the sky. In a matter of ten or so minutes, we are in front of his cave. He allows me to stay on his back as he walks into the cave. Once we are in the cave's main area I get off of his back once he is standing still. As if he didn't notice, he begins lowering himself so I can get off.

"I am already on the floor." I say with a light chuckle as his blue eyes widen. "I apologize about forcing you to come to my aid with these shoes, but I was in dire need of help, Shardas the gold."

"It is quiet alright, Miss Carlbrun. Do take a seat if you please." He says in a gentle rumble. "May I ask how you acquired these shoes?"

"I didn't kill Theoradus if that's what you're wondering." I say while taking a seat on a relatively flat rock. "He gave them to me."

"Theoradus the brown, a hoarder of shoes for centuries gave you a piece of his hoard?" He says in shock.

"Yes, he gave me two shoes actually." I while watching the surprise of the golden dragon's face grow. "One of the shoes I had to embroider and adjust so I can have a decoy of the slippers to wear incase I need shoes for show. He gave me a special bag that has a hidden compartment that hides the shoes well."

"Why did he give you the shoes, knowing the risk?" He asks. For once, the dragon is asking me the questions instead of vise versa.

"He wanted to make sure I am safe." I reply. "I've been friends with him and Amacarin, a grayish blue dragon about four hundred years old, for five years now, so they wanted to make sure I can get help from any dragon if needed. Thankfully, you were near enough when I called."

"I apologize that I took so long," He said while bowing his head. "I had a precious piece for my hoard and I wanted to safely get it to my cave first."

"It's ok." I say. "You came before any damage is done. Besides, I got a decent amount of mauling in before you came I don't think his face will be the same. I got in a lot of good kicks too, but where I will not say."

The mighty beast lets out a hearty laugh at this. "I can surely tell you are a friend of Amacarin."

"Yes, he used to call me a hatchling because he claims that I am more dragon than human." I say with a fond smile at the memories of my only friends.

"I can see how that happened." Shardas says with a grin. "Would you like something to eat?"

I nod my head and Shardas gives me a branch full of pieces. I only can eat four large peaches before I am stuffed full. He allows me to sleep by him so I don't freeze in the coldness of the cave. Seeing that I'm used to the heat of dragons I fall asleep within a few minutes.

That next morning

"Creel," I hear Shardas's rumbling voice say, waking me out of my dreamless rest.

I give only a groan in response. I snuggle closer to the source of warmth beside me and realize its Shardas.

"Sorry," I mumble groggily, "did you need me for something?"

"I thought you'd want to take a bath before the pools of the cave grow too hot for a human to survive in." His voice softly rumbles. "Besides, you look horrible."

"Seeing that you are probably a few centuries old, your brain may have gone from 'maybe I shouldn't say that' to 'let's just see where this goes', so I'll let that slid until I'm fully awake." I say while patting the area for my bag.

I look down at my warm feet to see my feet covered with socks that I put on before I went to sleep. I grab my bag and go to the area my newest dragon friend directed me to go to before he left to go find some food.

I stay at the edge of the pool as instructed so I don't become cream of Creel and let myself relax. I thoroughly wash my hair and my skin so hard for a moment I thought my skin would fall off. I get out of the boiling water after a while feeling rejuvenated and better than ever. No wonder why dragons live to be so old, this thing is like a glass of coffee waking you up in the morning.

I wash my clothes in the water of the naturally heated pool and wring them out until they are nearly dry. I stay in the area until they are fully dry, which is only five minutes in this steam room. I fold the clothes and place them in my bag. Before closing the bag I make sure I have both of my blue slippers, which I do. I know Shardas wouldn't steal them, he knew where to find it all this time, so why take them now?

I walk back to the main area of the cave to see Shardas finishing cooking a wild boar. I see a basket of peaches next to the pig too. I'm assuming peaches are his favorite fruit seeing that he has so much of them and an orchard is nearby, so he has a variety. He sees me and invites me to come eat.

"Good morning," I greet him as I sit in front of him.

"Good morning, you look much better than you did a while ago. I surely hope that bed head and dirty looks first thing when you see someone isn't a starting trend among humans on a daily basis." He says with a chuckle.

"No it's not, that's just me after one night of good rest," I reply while throwing a peach at the dragon's muzzle. "I think only dragons can withstand my morning attacks if I am abruptly awoken."

He lets out another rumbling laugh and catches the peach in his mouth easily. Our breakfast goes well and we leisurely talk about trivial topics. I've told him my adventures with Theoradus and Amacarin and our story while he told me some of the adventures he had with his human friend a hundred years ago. I showed him a few of my embroideries and he showed me his hoard.

He agreed to let me stay with him until I have enough things embroidered to get myself started at a shop so I can earn some money to get my own shop started. I thank him for his offer and immediately get to work on copying every piece of his beautiful glass hoard onto every piece of fabric I have. I even modified my own dress to look much more presentable with a design from one of the more intricate stained glasses.

One month later

"Are you ready to go, Creel?" Shardas asks me.

"Yes." I reply as I fasten my bag on my shoulder tightly. "You can take off as soon as you are ready; I've got a decent amount of experience of riding on dragons' backs."

Shardas shoots up into the sky quickly, asking if the rocket was too much for me. I tell him that he was gentle enough in not shaking me out of my sanity and he gives me a chuckle in response.

It's been a month since I arrived at Shardas's cave and I am surely going to miss it, but I cannot stay there forever. Over the past month I've grown close to Shardas and I even got to catch up with his cousin and my old acquaintance Feniul. Shardas has taught me a few ballads of long ago and a few things in the native dragon language that would surely prevent any dragon from hurting me through pure shock.

We arrive at King's Seat in a matter of five minutes. The sun is rising over the horizon and we both know Shardas must go soon.

"Goodbye my dear friend, I'll miss you." I say while hugging his forearm.

"Goodbye little one," His soft, deep voice rumbles, the same one that I've grown to adore, "if you need me I am a simple call away."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say with a sad smile. "Don't forget me, you hear? I'll have to visit you and the others once I get back on my feet fully."

"I'll keep that in mind." He says with a light chuckle. "I'll be checking up on you ever so often, whether you see me or not."

"You sound more like a stalker than anything." I say with a giggle escaping my lips. "I guess I'll know how you are if I see an abandoned church without windows one day."

"I guess I'm a bit protective." He says with a chuckle as the city's bell rings. "I should get going before people get out of their houses."

"Goodbye Shardas." I say one last time before Shardas flaps his wings hard, causing him to disappear into the clouds and a cloud of dirty flying up.

I walk into the city's limits and begin searching for the clothing district.

Half of the day passes while I search for the clothing district and I am honestly getting irritated at the fact that everyone I ask for advice simply turns their back on me even though we all are speaking the same freaking language. I walk towards a monkey vendor and as soon as I open my mouth he begins shoving it towards me.

"Buy the monkey!" The man insists.

"I'm sorry I can't." I say while taking a step back from the man to hear a loud yelp.

I look on the floor to see a white lapdog that I must have just stepped on. It immediately gets over the injury and begs me to play with it.

"You evil little troll, you tried to kill my precious little Pippin!" A noble looking girl my age screeches at me. "Come to mama, daring!"

The dog gives me a pleading look as if I can prevent it from having to go back to its owner. It finally complies with its 'mama's' orders and returns to the girl.

"I ought to have you imprisoned fir trying to kill my dog! Do you not know who I am, country bell?" The girl yells.

"I didn't mean to step on your dog! I'm sorry!" I apologize. "I honestly didn't see it. It looks fine to me."

"I'll be the judge of that." She says while inspecting the dog. "She looks fine, so you got lucky. Do you not know who I am?"

"No." I tell the brunette.

"I am Princess Amalia, the future queen of King's Seat and the fiancé of Prince Milun." She says with a cocky smirk.

"I apologize, Princess, I am from the farmlands where we barely heard that you and the prince are getting married." I say with a curtsy and a bow of my head.

"You better be." She says with a scuff. "You nearly killed my dog."

"Stop torturing this girl and let's go, Amalia." A very classy middle aged woman says while grabbing the princess's arm. "We have a schedule to keep."

"But she nearly killed Pippin!" the princess wines.

"Oh hush child, the dog is fine." The woman says. "Good day to you, miss."

"Good day." I reply with a curtsy.

Once the two are gone, I ask the monkey man for directions and he points me in the fabric district's direction.

Hours later when the moon is in the sky and the people are not in the streets, I figure out that I will need to have Amacarin eat a monkey or two because the man completely mislead me seeing that I have been walking nonstop and I still haven't found it.

"Halt," I hear a man shout to me. I turn around to see a solider running towards me.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I ask as he finally gets near me.

"Yes, why aren't you inside? Curfew was an hour ago." The man says.

What kind of idiotic city has a curfew?

"I'm sorry, I just came to town today and I was too busy looking for work to look for a place to stay." I say with a sigh.

"I'm going to have to arrest you for breaking curfew young lady." The man says while reaching for my arm.

Instinctively, I move out of his grip as I do when people I don't know try to touch me. This act continued, making it look like we were doing a strange dance. Finally, the man got a firm grip on my upper arm.

"Today is just not my day." I groan as the man begins dragging me somewhere. "First the monkey man, then almost crushing the dog, finding out it's the princess's dog and getting yelled at for it until that lady saved me, now this. This has been the best day ever."

I end my little anecdote with sarcasm bitterly covering my last few words.

"Then I guess I'll help you with the ending of this lovely day." I hear a voice say from behind me and the solider. "You can release her to me."

We turn around to see a boy around my age and one a few years older than me. One of them has short dirty blond hair with bangs slightly in front of his face, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a smile on his face. The other person has a bald head, brown eyes, and darkly tanned skin making him a light shade of brown with a dragon tattoo on the side of his head.

"Prince Luka!" The guard exclaims while letting me go. "Shouldn't you be inside where it is safe?"

"There's another prince?" I say without really thinking. I quickly cover my mouth and avert my eyes away from the other people here.

"I'm fine; I have Tobin with me here, so I should be fine." The blond says. "Besides, I couldn't leave this delicate maiden out here on the streets. You can continue your patrol, I'll handle her."

Not that I'm not great full to the prince from getting me out of this situation, I am, but what's with these men calling me fragile and gentle? If they've seen me freefall from hundreds of feet in the air wearing trousers and landing on a dragon's back, argue with a beast that can easily roast me in seconds, and see me handle a dagger or a sword, they would think twice about making me seem like a daffodil.

"Yes Prince Luka." The guard says and begins walking off.

"Thank you for saving me your highness." I say with a curtsy as soon as the guard is out of hearing range.

"You're welcome," He says with a smile. "May I know the name of the fair young maiden I just saved?"

"I am Creelisel Carlbrun of Carlieff." I reply as evenly as I can without objecting to the way he addressed me. Unfortunately, some of irritation caught through my voice, but only Tobin, who I'm assuming is the prince's bodyguard, picked it up and smirked at me.

"Well Creelisel I'll help you out by taking you to an inn for the night, Tobin's sister owns one near to the clothing district." He says while leading me towards the inn.

After ten minutes in an awkward silence, the prince decides to break the quiet stroll.

"As we over heard, you are new to town and unemployed. Is there any field of work that you are interested?"

"I embroider and sew dresses, so I'd like to work at a dress shop." I reply.

"Great, I think I'll be able to arrange that for you." He says with a smile while opening the door of a building that clearly read 'Inn'.

"Really," I beam. "Thank you for all of your help, your Highness!"

"It's not a problem, Tobin's sister Ulfrid was my nanny when I was growing up, she'd kill me if she found out I let a beauty like yourself get arrested for doing nothing wrong. I'm sure she'll have a room open." He says with a grin.

"So if she wasn't pretty you'd leave her there?" I see Tobin sign.

"I think he may have left me too." I tell a very surprised looking Tobin. "My father was mute for the last two years of his life and he used similar signs to yours. Are you deaf or mute?"

"He's mute," I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn to see a woman a shade darker than Tobin with green eyes, a smirk placed on her lips in a brown and white dress.

"Hello, I'm Ulfrid, that bid oaf's older sister and that idiotic prince's nanny." She says while shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Ulfrid. I am Creelisel Carlbrun." I say with a light chuckle.

"Please, call me Ulfrid that makes me sound old. Come sit down and eat something, you look like you need a little pick-me-up." Ulfrid says with a light laugh. "Besides, I don't think you'll be able to stand the blond for much longer."

"He's not too much of a bother." I reply as she guides me to a couch. "I've dealt with much worse. Besides, he did save me from getting arrested. He said he may be able to help me get a job in the clothing district."

"No, I think he meant he'd have me help you with that." She says with a snort. "If you weren't as pretty as you are, you'd probably be stuck in a cell by now."

"I'm not that bad!" the prince says in his own defense as he sits on the couch next to me.

"Yes you are, but at least you have a sweet heart." Ulfrid says while ruffling his hair. "I'll go get you all some bread and tea."

Once Ulfrid was gone, there was yet again another awkward silence.

"Where are you from?" Prince Luka asks me.

"Carlieff," I reply.

"Oh, is it any fun there?" He asks. "I heard that a there are bandits there."

"It's only interesting there if you know where to look." I say with a secretive smile. "The bandits aren't there in Carlieff, but on the way I passed from Carlieff on the way I came here to King's Seat through the forest."

"So you saw the bandits?" He says with interest.

"Yes." I say with a smirk. "I had to claw one of them in the face and kicked one of them so hard I don't think his family will have any more successors."

"You sound like quiet the riot, I like that." Ulfrid says while placing tea and bread on the table in front of us. "At least Luka knows not to mess with you now."

"I think I'm trained a bit better than a common bandit." The prince says in his defense. "Besides, I have a sword with me at all times."

Little does he know that I know swordplay too, not to mention I'm pretty good with a dagger, clueless, isn't he? I think I'll let this one slide since he did save me and all.

The next few hours are spent talking to the prince, refreshing my signing with Tobin, and laughing with Ulfrid. My eyelids slowly begin to droop as the night drags on until they finally close.

"Creelisel, Creelisel," I hear a familiar main voice say quietly from next to me.

Who's next to me? I snap my eyes open and see Princess Luka.

"Hm, you're a light sleeper." He says with a smile. "I think you should get up since Ulfrid says you two are going to be going in an hour."

"Thanks for waking me your Highness." I mumble while sitting up in the bed I was sleeping in- wait when did I walk to a bed? "How did I get up here?"

"Oh I carried you." The prince says as if it were nothing. "You woke up then too, but you dozed back off. You're quiet light you know."

"Thank you, I guess." I say while standing up on the floor to see my bag and my sturdy shoes on the floor. How could I be so careless to let them out of my sight?!

"You better hurry and take a bath; the bathroom is down the hall and to the left." He says while walking out of the door.

Within the hour I am walking down the street following Ulfrid down the streets. I have on my fancy imitation dragon slippers on, my only other dress, a pale blue dress with embroidering on it depicting a picture of a beautiful meadow that I did myself. I'm my bag is a lot of weaved sashes and embroidered handkerchiefs that I made myself.

After fifteen minutes of walking behind Ulfrid, we enter a pink shop and Ulfrid walks up to a slightly chubby woman in baby blue silk layered dress, a pink sash around her waist, and dark brown hair piled up on her head. Ulfrid takes my works and puts it in front of the plump woman.

"Mistress Ulfrid what have you brought me, more foreign embroidery?" The woman says with a twinkle in her dark brown eyes.

"I was wondering if you can provide a job for this girl." Ulfrid says. "The works are made solely from her own hands."

"They're amateur works, but I assume she will be improving in time. I will employ her for now." The woman says while lifting up the embroidering for further examination. "What is your name, child?"

"I am Creelisel Carlbrun, Mistress." I say with a curtsy of my plain dress- well compared to hers that is. "May I say that your dress is absolutely stunning?"

"You're a bright one, that's for sure." The woman says with a smirk. "I am Derda, your new mistress."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and an honor to work for you." I say with a bow on my head.

"The feisty one becomes the humble pet." Ulfrid says with a snort. "Farewell, I must go back to my Inn, the new girl is more interested in flirting with soldiers then serving them- well serving them their food that is."

I snicker lightly at her joke, fully getting the hidden meaning of what she said. I wave goodbye and thank her as she leaves the shop. After she is gone, Derda leads me into the back room.

"This is your work area until you have a prober work gown." Derda says. "The blond girl at the table cutting the fabric is Larkin, the girl with the curly brown hair is Marta, and the girl with strawberry blond hair is Alle."

"Hello, I am Creelisel Carlbrun, but you all may call me Creel. It's nice to meet you all." I say with a light curtsy.

"Now that you all are acquainted, Marta and Alle come help me out front, we are expecting important visitors." Derda orders, "Larkin, show Creel the fabrics to use for her dress. By the way, you will only get half of your pay for the cost of the fabrics used in your dress and the rent for staying here. You will only receive five copper pieces next week along with the others if you deserve it. If not, I will only give you two since you are supposed to be paid after two weeks. Remember, you all are not allowed to have men over or else you may be fired."

"Yes mistress." We all chorus.

"You will be using these fabrics." Larkin says while limping over to the large bookshelf filled with fabric.

I closely examine her ankle and see that it isn't a temporary injury, but it seems like it has been like that for quite a while. She hangs me the fabrics and tells me what to do.

We sit in silence for twenty minutes until Marta stomps into the back room in a sigh muttering a string of curses under her breath. Ever so often she'd evilly mutter 'Death to that spoil little princess' and 'our kingdom is royally screwed'.

"Are you ok, Marta?" I ask as she searches the shelf.

"No." She says with a sigh. "I have to serve Princess Amalia and she's a royal pain in the butt. How she got so spoiled and ill-tempered, I'll never know."

"You should find it an honor to serve the princess." Larkin says. "I would trade places with you if she didn't mind being served by a cripple."

"Whatever, goodie-goodie," Marta says with a roll of her eyes. "I can't find any of the red satin ribbon for her sash and she's starting to throw a fit."

In the distance we hear something crack and Marta marches out mumbling how she hates the princess and having to clean up all of those broken vases.

"She's so unappreciative." Larkin says with distain in her voice.

She tries to pull something from the top shelf but I jump up and do it for her, making the excuse that I need to know where things go. In reality, my mother had her fabrics and threading arranged exactly the same way.

I put back the fabric for Larkin and see a spool of red. I reach out and grab it. It's the red satin Marta needed!

"I'm going to give this to Marta, she needed this." I say while walking towards the door.

"Don't, you don't have a proper dress to go out there!" Larkin says, but it is too late.

"Mistress Derda I found this ribbon, it may have been misplaced." I say while handing the spool to Derda.

"What are you doing out of the back room without a proper dress?" Derda says with a glare.

"You're the wrench that tried to assassinate my poor Pippin!" Princess Amalia screeches at me while throwing a spool of black ribbon at my face. I easily catch the spool with one hand before it smashes into my nose.

"Leave the girl alone." The lady from yesterday says. "I am the Duchess of Mordrel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Duchess." I say with a curtsy.

"That's a lovely pair of shoes for a country cow." The princess says. "I want them, give them to me."

"Amalia, you are the princess of Roulain and the future queen of King's Seat, you need to respect your future people!" The Duchess scolds the spoiled princess. "Putting that aside, you have a lovely embroidered dress. Whose design is it?"

"My own, I made this dress myself." I say while the Duchess inspects my dress.

"Fantastic." The woman says with a cheeky smile. "I'll have her sew my dress and embroider it for me so I can look nice for the wedding, Derda. I would like it in lavender, sliver or gray, and black; you may stray a bit from those colors and add to it, but not too much. Make sure it is classy and brings me attention, but not too much attention. "

With that, the princess and the duchess walk out of the shop until the brat of a princess returns in search of her dog. I see a white tail poking from under the table and pick up the small dog. I return the lapdog to its owner and she stomps off once again. I don't really blame Pippin for hiding from its owner, I'd run away from her too.

"Don't come out of the back room without a proper gown." Derda says in a huff and storms off to the other side of the shop.

"She's just mad that you got attention for your ideas, she usually claims our ideas since we are her apprentices." Marta says while putting an elbow on my shoulder.

"It was my idea to layer dresses just like they did in my hometown." Alle says with a sigh as she stands next to me.

"It was my idea to use ribbons on the collars of dresses for optional cleavage and weaving it into the waist of the dress for a thinner look." Marta says with a sigh. "And do we get credit for it? No."

A week later

I sew other stitch into my shop gown as the others work on their projects. The store isn't open yet because this shop is for the wealthier citizens and royals and they usually only shop in the afternoon between twelve and five because they are either sleeping in the mornings or partying in the evenings.

"So Creel, I heard that there's a dragon in Carlieff." Alle says as she stitches a gown. "Is there really one or is it a rumor?"

"There used to be a dragon in Carlieff, but he died of old age or so the noble's son tells everyone." I lie easily as I pin the duchess's dress in place.

"Less gossip and more work," Derda tells us sternly. "Creelisel repine that silk, it slipped out of place while you were paying attention to Alle."

"Yes mistress." I say ask I focus on pinning the slippery fabric known as silk.

"Come on, Mistress; gossip is what keeps us alive, we're seventeen!" Alle says with a slight pout.

"I thought the salary I give you and the roof I let you stay under along with the food I provide keeps you alive." Derda replies sarcastically.

"That too," Alle mumbles while going back to her work.

About twenty minutes pass by until a female messenger girl walks into the back room.

"Madam Derda, Creelisel Carlbrun has a visitor and he would like to see her." She says.

"Tell him to go away, she is not allowed male visitors here." Derda says while waving the girl off.

"You can see for yourself if you'd like to see him off, I have to continue my route." The girl says with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was going because it was a suggestion I couldn't refuse."

Derda stands up and walks into the main part of the shop. In five minutes she returns, tells the other girls to make me look more presentable and heads back into the shop. The girls happily do as they are told. Alle ties a dark blue sash around my waist; Marta grabs my fake dragon slippers and makes me trade it out for my sturdy and worn black shoes. Alle puts two braids in my long dirty blond hair and ties them together in the back of my head.

"Go out there and return with vital gossip info, solider." Alle says while turning me towards the door and smacking me on the butt.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going, Al." I say with a giggle as I walk into the shop. Derda passes me mumbling about making tea and Alle, Marta and I break out into a fit of giggles at the sight. Marta pushes me further into the shop and tells me to give her details when I return.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you giggle." A familiar voice says.

I turn my head to see Prince Luka standing with Tobin at his side with smirks painted on their faces.

"Good morning," I say with a curtsy, "How do you two do?"

"Good and you?" Tobin signs and Prince Luka says.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." I say. "Please, sit down."

"We're ok," They chorus yet again.

"I guess you're wondering why we're here." Prince says with a smirk. "We came to see how you are doing at the shop. I guess you're doing quite well with all of the giggling you're doing. I didn't expect to see you giggle, Miss. I-mauled-a-bandit-on-my-way-here."

"Thank you for your concern, your High-" I begin to say, but he cuts me off.

"Call me Luka." He insists.

"Ok your hi- I mean Luka." I say awkwardly.

"Your Luka?" He says with a chuckle. "I like it. So am I your Luka or someone else's?"

"You're Tobin's very own Luka." I say sarcastically out of my own sarcastic reflexes. I quickly cover my mouth slightly at what I just said.

I look past Luka to see Tobin with his head back in a silent laugh and tears of laughter sliding down his cheeks. I crack a small smirk at this sight.

"Interesting, I never knew I was Tobin's." Luka says with a smirk. "I guess I'll have to let you down at that news then. I apologize for getting your hopes up, lap dog assassinator."

I resist the urge to 'accidentally' stomp on his foot and reply with a roll of my eyes.

"Does everyone know about that?" I ask.

"Everyone in the castle does, they even know about how you deprived the spoiled princess of your shoes." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh no," I say with a groan, "is there anything positive being said about me?"

"News is floating around where the duchess is getting her dress made and it's being made by one of Derda's apprentices." He replies.

At least I have that. After a few more vain complements on my looks, they announce that they have to be on their way.

"Goodbye," I say to them with a wave, "thank you for visiting Derda's Dress shop!"

Luka tells me 'farewell fair maiden' and Tobin tells me not to mind him and bids me a farewell. A few minutes after they leave Derda returns with tea and I break the news that they have left. Not being one to waste things, Derda allows us all to take a tea break and talk.

"The prince tells me that news is spreading where the duchess is having her dress made and that one of us is making it." I tell my mistress before taking a sip of tea.

"That is fantastic news!" Derda cheers. "I think I'll go out and buy some threads and fabrics from a shop seeing that we may be getting a lot of business!"

And just like that Derda is out of the shop. As soon as she is out of the shop the two gossip loving girls scoot to my side.

"How do you know the prince?" Alle asks.

"He saved me from being arrested. He had his former nanny help me get this job." I reply calmly after I take a sip of the tea.

"I hear him ask if he's your prince." Marta says with a spark of her eyes. "Is he your prince?"

"No." I reply.

"I think he finds you cute to return here for you." Alle says with a suggestive nudge to my ribs.

"He keeps calling me a fair maiden, does that count?" I ask, fully curious.

"Yes!" They squeal.

"Did he say you fended off bandits, if so is it true?" Alle asks.

"He did say that and on my way here I had to claw this man's face to get away from him. Well that and a lot of kicking, hopefully his linage doesn't continue." I say with a snicker. "I hid in a cave for a while to avoid them until they were gone."

Not completely a lie.

"Wow, you're remarkable!" Marta exclaims. "You're an expert seems tries, a fighter, and one beauty. I wish I could get my hair straight like yours, mine is either wavy or in big, loose curls. You have a shapely waist, an bit above average bust size and a decent amount of hips, no wonder the prince is in love with you!"

"I'm none of those things." I deny. "And who said the prince is in love with me?!"

"Us," Marta and Alle say in unison.

"So you stomped on Princess Brat's dog?" Marta asks.

"It was an accident, but yes, I did step on that royal pain's Pippin." I reply.

"You all should stop talking so badly about the princess!" Larkin exclaims. "She's our future queen!"

"You stick out for her, yet you see how poorly she treats us." Alle says. "She demanded the shoes off of Creel's feet!"

"A princess deserves better shoes than a peasant!" Larkin says in the princess's defense.

"She most likely has diamond encrusted shoes, why must she have mine too?" I say after a sip of tea.

"You should feel honored to have things a princess would want!" Larkin says.

"Exactly, I'd like to keep them to appreciate that she doesn't have it." I say with a snort which earns me pats on the back from Alle and Marta.

"You all are so ungrateful." Larkin says with a huff and takes he work with her upstairs.

"Why she defends the devil diva I'll never know." Marta says with a sigh.

"Whatever, let's just see if we can finish our work." I say while putting my empty tea dish on a little table beside us.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, recommend this to others, and follow! Yes I'm aware of how pathetic I sound, but oh well.**

**Till the next chapter**

**~K-Chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review(s)! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Good morning ladies." Derda says as she enters the back room.

"Good morning, Mistress." The girls and I chorus.

"Creelisel how is the duchess's dress coming along," The duchess asks me.

"Good, I'm finishing the stitching on her dress now, in fact." I reply as I carefully place the last stitches into the layered dress. "May I work on my own now?"

"Yes you can." Derda replies. "Girls, today the princess and the duchess will be visiting the shop again and we will need as much help as we can get, so you all will be working in the shop to help the other customers. Larkin will be sitting down and taking the money at the front for their purchases while the rest of you attend to the others in the shop by taking measurements and making sashes. Make sure you all are presentable. Larkin put on your shop dress from a few months ago and fix your hair."

"Yes mistress." Larkin chirps and begins hobbling upstairs.

"How did she get injured?" I ask once she is fully upstairs.

"She dislocated her ankle saving Princess Brat from falling two months ago." Marta tells me. "None of us knew how to fix it and she doesn't have the money to have a doctor help her."

"I can help." I volunteer. "My brother twisted and dislocated his ankle so many times; I eventually became his own doctor."

"That'd be a splendid thing to do, but is it too late?" Mistress Derda asks.

"No." I reply with a shake of my head. "I think I can help her if she doesn't kick too much when I twist it back into place. It's a miracle that she hasn't popped it back into place. I wonder if it still hurts a lot."

I go back to sewing my shop dress until Larkin comes back a half hour later looking rather cute in her pink shop dress and her hair draped across her back.

"Larkin, can I pop your ankle back into place? It looks only half way out of place, giving it the look that it's twisted." I ask when she sits down.

"I-I-I don't think you should, what if I'm permanently damaged? I almost have enough money to see a doctor." She says uncertainly.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. I've done this a billion times." I exaggerate.

It takes some convincing from everyone to get her to allow me to help her. When I do, she begins rolling her foot back and forth and latched to me in a hug, thanking me for helping her. I lightly return the tight hug as she rapidly thanks me.

"Thank you, Creelisel, but now you two need to get back to work. I assume you are almost done with your dress?" Derda says with a smile.

"Yes, Mistress," I reply, "I'm almost done with the dress. I think I'll be done in time for the shop to open."

Within the next hour, I finish my shop dress and begin thinking of what to embroider on it. I sketch a few pictures, but nothing feels right. Derda tells me to get into the shop and stand by the fitting area.

I sit boredly in the fitting area being the curtains lazily throwing the needle couchin in the air and catching it instead of wearing it on my wrist as I am suppose to.

"That looks like fun, can I join in?" A melodically sweet voice chimes in.

My eyes dart to the curtain to see a royal looking lady about a year or two older than me with long, curly black hair, soft brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

"I'm sorry about frightening you," She says with a snicker, "I couldn't help myself. I am Lady Isla of Dranvel, a county in the East of Feravel."

"It's nice to meet you, Lady." I say with a curtsy. "Do come in."

She closes the curtain behind her and we begin making measurements for her dress.

"May I ask why you are in town and why you're getting a dress here?" I ask while taking her waist measurements.

"I'm in town for the prince's wedding, he's an old friend." She says with a fond smile. "I'm getting the dress here because I wanted to see who the little prince was babbling on about to me. I'm assuming it's you since you're the only one here with freckles, Creelisel is it?"

"I am Creelisel, my Lady. Luka- I mean Prince Luka talks about me?" I ask in confusion.

"Of course he does, you're the first girl who wouldn't give him the time of day without being forced to. I hear from little Luka that you're quite feisty." She says with a chuckle. "Oh and please call me Isla, if you're a friend of my little brother figure, you're friend of mine."

"Then you can call me Creel, La- I mean Isla." I say with a smile.

We walk into the shop and begin sketching the pattern she wants us to sew into her dress. Soon she decides on a dim white dress with a embroidering pattern of my choice. I decide on a pattern I saw in Shardas's cave of a pink, purple, and blue meadow. She happily agrees with my choice of patterns and we dicuss the vividness of the flowers.

"Hello, Creel, Isla." I hear Luka say from behind me.

I look over my shoulder to see Luka, Tobin and Larkin behind Isla and I. Larkin leaves with a proper farewell and goes back to the area she was working at.

"That girl tells me you fixed her ankle." Luka says. "So you're a fighting seemestress who has a doctor's office on the side?"

"Don't mind him," Tobin signs to me.

"I never do anyway, it's a waste of time to." I reply to him with a chuckle.

"What do you mean she fights?" Isla asks with an arched eyebrow.

"She beat up a bandit on her way to King Seat and hid in a cave until all of the bandits were gone. Impressive, isn't she?" Luka tells her.

"Very," Isla says with a smile.

"Is there any reason you came here today, Luka or did you come to distract me?" I ask while shoving a frilly cupcake into Tobin's large hands.

"I'm a distraction?" He says with a smile. "That's good to know. I came here with my bothersome sister in law. She's talking to Derda and the brunette, Martha I think it was."

"It's Marta," I correct him, "you're more like a annoyance than a positive distraction."

"I know you love having me around Creel," Luka says with a cheesey grin.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I resort sarcastically.

I hear Derda call for me and I excuse myself then walk over to my mistress.

"Yes, Mistress Derda?" I say politely. "Do you need me?"

"Yes, the Duchess wanted to see your progress on her dress." Derda tells me.

I rush into the back, grab the dress, and return with it.

"I've finished sewing it; all I need to do is embroider an image on it. I still don't have an idea for what to put on it. For that, I apologize."

"It's ok, dear," The Duchess tells me with a grin, "it already looks stunning. I can't wait to see it when it's finished!"

I thank her for the complement with a blush. Unfortunately, this savored moment is ruined by Amalia making her presence known by knocking over a vase. Marta glares daggers at her back and goes to get a broom to clean it all up.

"Country bell, give me those shoes." Amalia says with a glare. "You surely do not deserve such well crafted shoes."

"I'm sorry, princess, but this was given to me by my dear friend who died." I say, appearing on the brink of tears.

It's not completely a lie; most people think he's dead right now. Not the people (or rather dragons) that matter, but just some towns' people.

"Amalia you've been getting out of control lately!" Duchess scolds the spoiled little female dog. "If you treat people like this, it will cause an uprising and horrible things will happen!"

Amalia brushes the Duchess off and I begin wondering one thing and one thing only: why would the prince pick her while Lady Isla is so sweet? If it is for the purpose of love, he was obviously on drugs. If it is forced, I feel sorry for him.

"No one would dare do anything." Amalia says with a flip of her hair. "My kingdom is too big!"

In reality, her kingdom is smaller than King's Seat, but now's not the time to point that out. Personally, I know all the people in this store would try to choke her out if they had the king's seal of approval. I know for a fact Marta would find a wolf specifically to have it maul Amalia, even if Marta herself gets a few scratches. From what she mutters about Amalia after her visits, she has some pretty creative (and rather frightening) ways to get rid of her.

Derda had me take her into the fitting room to get her sizes and I obediently did so. When we exited the room, Marta asked me how it went and I whisper to her that I made all of the measurements an inch too small, especially at the stomach.

The great thing about being a dress maker, if you don't like your client, you can always mess with the measurements and not get caught. She is likely to gain weight, so it's a slightly evil way to get back at her (and it's even better if she actually gains weight and she can barely move). Bitter, I know, but we have to have some form of revenge, right?

After a few minutes I am permitted to go back to Isla and the boys. I sit back on the couch with a sigh. I really don't think she'll be a sufficient enough queen one day. Thankfully, queens don't that many legal decisions…but they can still have me beheaded.

I go back to talking to Isla and the boys and begin on her dress. Isla tells me stories about the princes when they were small, Luka tries to deny everything out of Isla's mouth, Tobin tells me about Luka's failures in sword play when he was learning, and I sewed and laughed to my heart's content. Marta and Alle popped in an out, checking on us and cracking jokes here and there that brought tears to our eyes and pain to our stomachs from laughing so hard.

For once, I think I found a group of friends that are actually around the same age as me and of the same species.

**Time Skip to the End of the Day**

"Thank you for the lovely time, Creel." Isla says while wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "I don't think I've had this much fun in ages."

"The pleasure was mine." I say with a smile.

I hear someone call my name from behind of me and spin around quickly to see the Duchess smiling at me. She slips a few small coins into my hand and I promptly thank her with a smile. Alle sees this and tells me to put it in my coin box. I reply by saying that I don't have one and she demands we get me one on our next day off.

"Goodbye, Creel, Marta, Alle, and Mistress Derda." Luka says with a smile.

Isla pulls me in a tight hug which I return. "You're always welcome to come to Dranvel any time you want." She tells me.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile, "If there is anything I can ever do for you please let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind." She says, and then changes to a whisper. "By the way, you and Luka make a really cute couple, keep that in mind."

She gives me a peck on the cheek and with that; she is following Luka and Tobin out of the shop. I feel my cheeks go pink at the latter part of what she said. As soon as they were fully gone, Derda closed the shop because it was near five thirty, far past the usual closing time, but you couldn't just close the door on the princess and a Lady, right?

"Your work is appreciated." Derda says as we got to sit in the back to eat the remaining cake. "You girls may have tomorrow off. I need to restock the place anyway, the princess insists on breaking so many things and letting her dog do whatever it pleases."

"Thank you Mistress Derda!" The girls and I chorus.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry this chapter was so short, compare to the other ones that is.**

**Please review and follow! Seriously review, I don't care if it says poke, just review (I don't want to seem like one of those authors, but I really sucks to have so little reviews)!**

**Till next time**

**K-Chan!**


End file.
